


Marry Me?

by simulacraryn



Series: Fleeting [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Because Relena and Catherine are great at supporting, Every Kiss Beings with Kay, Freeform, Friendship, General Dorkiness, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance, engagements, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just too much of a perfect setting, just what could go wrong when you're planning to ask the love of your life to marry you? Apparently, some yahoo just had to beat Heero to reserving the perfect place for dinner...except that yahoo was actually his own boyfriend. Go figure, when you both are such soulmates you think alike...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> Another writing prompt, this one based off “i planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing” as requested by Clara Barton :)
> 
> I own nothing, as always.

Tiny black velvet box - Check.

Modest sized titanium band. - Check

Surprise dinner reservations to fancy new thai-food place in town, courtesy of Quatre’s never ending connections? - Check

Trowa had gone out of his way to even go through the torture that is shopping for clothes with the ever frugal, but ever stylish Catherine. Even though his sister now possessed the endless resources of Quatre’s bank account and platinum credit cards, she insisted they went through the various thrift stores, a long honored circus tradition. Though pants and shoes were shopped for brand new, Catherine had spotted this beautiful button down she just knew Trowa would look dashing in.

Lo and behold, she’d been right when she pulled the article off the rack and ushered him to the dressing room. Giving himself a once over, Trowa thanked his sister internally for her insistence in going through the second hand stores. A few more touches were soon added and Trowa felt ready for the night’s activities.

“Do you think he’ll say yes?”

“Considering you waited all this time for him to even return to your life, he damn better should.” - Catherine reassured Trowa, gently turning towards the driver that Quatre insisted they took with them. - “This is the house, Amel. Well Trowa…”

“I’ll call you as soon as possible,” There’s a knowing grin between the siblings, goodbyes were exchanged soon after. Trowa stepped out of the town car, a bit of a bounce in his step. Heero should be home in a few hours, right? Gave him enough time to get a nice bath set up, the ambiance in order…

*~*~*

“Heero, this looks amazing.” - Relena commented as Heero held out the deep green velvet box that contained a simple titanium band inside. - “Trowa will go nuts over this.”

“Were you able to secure reservations for that Thai place we keep talking about going to?”

“Afraid not, someone grabbed the entire place for the night.” - Relena seemed sad, when Heero picked up his leather jacket and threw the box into his pocket. - “That’s fine, I can get creative.”

Relena gave him a bemused look, pushing hair out of her face before switching to an incredulous look. - “ Are you sure? Because I remember the last time you got creative was for Duo’s chosen birthday and my kitchen is still under repairs from that…”

Heero gave Relena an awkward glare, forcing the politician to grin lopsidedly. Their friendship was built after the wars, with Relena eventually letting go of her school crush on Heero and moving on. It’d been her choice of relationship that had sent everyone from Zechs to Quatre to ask ‘What the hell?’. But, judging by the ring on Relena’s hand, she and Duo were absolutely happier than clams.

“You asked me to help you bake, that’s what you get.”

“Duo is right, you truly are chock full of personality.”

The playful banter was amazing as Heero felt his phone buzz. He took a look and then paled, _Trowa had made plans for them _, and now he was left to plan again how he'd do this whole thing!__

"Heero?"

"Trowa managed to get reservations for 'Fu Nai's', _tonight_ "

Relena's face visibly paled and she could only think it'd been Quatre's hand that struck out ahead of them. She would call him and let him have a piece of her damn mind once she shooed Heero from her office… - "Heero, just go and make it work on your favor, won't you?"

*~*~*

'Fu Nai's' was a very modern place with an emphasis on traditional food, one of the reasons Trowa and Heero had been dying to try out the place everyone had been raving about for weeks. Both men sat through a wonderful dinner, soaking in the different flavors and the various topics of conversation they could think of, with laughter filling their table.

"Heero,"- Trowa said after the laughter subsided, serious undertones filling his timbre - "I wanted to ask you something."

Trowa reached into his leather jacket, pulling the velvet box from the pocket and placing it at the center of the table, open. Heero was left speechless, _these had been his exactly same damned plans!_

"Heero?"

There was deep silence until Heero lets out a nervous laugh, making Trowa's hands shake. - "I planned out this proposal and you beat me to whole proposing thing."

"So..."

"Yes," - Heero says, pulling his own box from his jacket and passing it towards Trowa. - "But only if you will, too."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Swipes and Dates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754468) by [simulacraryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn)




End file.
